Sweet Dreams
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The fact that Clank looked so content while he was sleeping always delighted Elaris, and the idea of robots being able to dream amazed her as well. But, what delighted her the most, was just how cute the robot looked when he was asleep in her arms. Short oneshot full of Clank and Elaris fluffiness.


He really did look cute when he was sleeping.

Elaris thought this as she kept her eyes on the small robot, a smile seemingly stuck on her face. She held Clank comfortably in her arms, trying not to move him too much and making sure that his head wouldn't slip off of her shoulder. Bu t he seemed like he was settled, his green eyes showing no signs of opening. He looked quite content, actually. A gentle glow coming from his antenna and his jaw hanging open just the slightest bit as his arms rested nicely on his sides, just a quick look at him would tell anyone that he was relaxed. And that was how Elaris wanted him after such a long day.

Clank and Ratchet had been assigned a mission located on Planet Aridia, where a large colony of Sandsharks had taken over the Skidd McMarxx Sports Shack. Because the building was so large and had many gaps and ledges that required high jumps, Clank had to push his Thruster Pack to the limit in order to get Ratchet to where he needed to be. The two spent most of the day there, coming back to the Phoenix around the evening time.

Elaris was in the 'dropping bay' as Captain Qwark called it (because they dropped themselves out of the belly of the ship from that bay) when Clank came in, looking exhausted. He explained the mission to Elaris, who sat on the floor with it. When he told her about how his servos were sore from using all of those upgrades so many times, Elaris took pity on him, scooping him up and checking his arms and legs to see if there was any damage from overuse. But he was perfectly fine. As Elaris told him that, the robot seemed to have been drifting off, struggling to keep his eyes open. Until, eventually, he fell asleep in Elaris's arms.

Roughly half an hour had passed by since then. and Clank was still sound asleep. Elaris stayed where she was, not wanting to wake him up. She knew that she had a job to do and that she needed to get back to her office, but she just couldn't get up and wake the warbot up. Not when he looked this content. And...well...adorable.

Ratchet had once teased Clank in front of Elaris, talking about how the robot would do the cutest little things, and how adorable he was when he was sleeping. Clank, of course, denied all of this for the sake of not being embarrassed in front of Elaris. However, now that Elaris was actually seeing Clank sleep, she had to admit that Ratchet was right. He did look rather cute when he was sleeping.

This content version of Clank seemed different than when he was awake. This one felt more like a...child than a warbot. Warbot was not something to call the face she was looking at. Hech, Clank didn't deserve to be called a warbot at all. It seemed too much of a violent name for such a friendly little robot.

"Ehh...eh..."

Elaris looked down at Clank as he started making the tiniest moaning sounds. His antenna then suddenly flashed a few times, and his foot gave a little twitch. He was dreaming. It took quite a bit of willpower to keep Elaris from chuckling. This was something that she had never seen before. A robot dreaming was one of the things that she didn't believe was possible. But, it looked like it was, and her reaction to finding out was simply a happy smile. She wondered what Clank was dreaming about. Whatever was going on in that little robot head, she hoped that he was having a good time. Dreams were places that people can escape to and live out their most desired fantasies, and Elaris was happy that Clank managed to slip into one as a robot. She would give anything to know what he was dreaming about, though. But, with the small smile on the small warbot's face, she had a hunch that it was a pleasant.

Little did she know, Clank was smiling because he was dreaming about her.

* * *

 **Just a little thing I whipped up because I felt like it. Also because I love writing fics with Clank and Elaris doing something adorable together. And that's why they're my favorite ship in the franchise.**

 **And I'm still lookin' for that ClankxElaris oneshot, Cooper! I wanna see what you do with this ship! The sooner you post that oneshot, the sooner you can start playing around with Circuit.**

 **Oh, yeah, by the way, until I get back to "From Dreams to Nightmares", I have given my buddy, Cooper, temporary rights to Circuit. So, if you see her appearing in a lot of Cooper's fics, that's why.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
